Dispensing packages of the subject character include a container having a flexible resilient body and a dispensing closure secured to the finish of the container for dispensing fluid product through a dispensing opening when the container body is squeezed. A film liner or seal is typically welded or otherwise secured across the mouth of the container, between the closure and the container finish, to maintain freshness of the product within the container between filling and first use, to prevent dispensing during shipment and handling, and to indicate possible tampering when broken. The closure typically must be removed from the container in order to remove or pierce the film seal and enable dispensing of product from the container, after which the closure must be resecured to the container. A general object of the present invention is to provide a closure having facility for piercing the liner, and thereby enabling the dispensing of product from the package, without having to remove the closure from the container. Another and related object of the invention is to provide a dispensing package embodying such a closure, and a method of making such a closure.
A closure for dispensing product from a container having a film seal across the mouth of the container finish, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, includes a base having a deck that is adapted to overlie the film seal on the container finish and a dispensing opening in the deck. A lid is secured to the deck by a hinge for overlying the deck in a closed position of the lid. A spud is aligned with the dispensing opening and secured by frangible means to the lid. The spud is adapted, after rupture of the frangible means, to move into the dispensing opening in the deck either directly or through an intervening spout, pierce the film seal to enable dispensing of product when the lid is opened, and thereafter function as a plug seal when the lid is closed.
A closure and container package in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a container having a mouth surrounded by a finish, and a film seal secured to the finish overlying and closing the mouth. A closure includes a base having a deck with a dispensing opening and a skirt secured to the container finish such that the deck overlies the film seal. A lid is secured to the base by a hinge. A spud is secured by frangible means to the lid and is aligned with the dispensing opening in the deck of the base. The spud is adapted, upon fracture of the frangible means, to move into the dispensing opening in the deck either directly or through an intervening spout, pierce the film seal, and thereafter function as a plug seal when the lid is closed.
A method of making a dispensing closure in accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention includes integrally molding a base having a deck with a dispensing opening, a lid having an opening, and a hinge pivotally securing the lid to the base. A spud element is frangibly secured to the lid within the lid opening. This frangible securement may be accomplished by molding the spud integrally with the lid, or more preferably by molding a separate spud that is subsequently secured within the lid opening.